The In-between
by Elyograg
Summary: My salute to Kidflash, Yong Justice and all great shows laid to rest before their time.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**This is a tribute, not only to Young Justice but to all great animated shows that have been canceled. This is my final hymn to all cartoons laid to rest before their time. This is a salute to all the shows that have followed us from childhood and helped shape us into the people we are today. This is a crying hope that there will be more. More impeccable dramatic writing, more phenomenal ass kicking animation, more breath taking moments of our favorite heroes that inspire people in the real world, be it in big or small ways, to be a hero.**

**Kid Flash POV**

_A few moments ago, I was still there, I was running. Always running… and then I was fading, fading into a void and it's only when I'm telling Uncle Barry my last message, I realize I've felt this before and by then I'm gone. I'm not there anymore. I'm here. _

_It's been so long since the last time I've been here. I almost can't believe I remember this place but then again, who can forget the planes of death? It's the same as five years ago, only this time there was no Floating Fate helmet….. no Kent Nelson for that matter either. "Is this it?" I wonder aloud only to be answered by my own echo. _

"_Well this is kind of a letdown" I sigh. It's not like I was expecting pearly gates to suddenly appear or winged beings of light coming to great me but still, I was hoping that eternity wouldn't seem so…eternally empty. _

"_Disappointed?" asked a deep yet gentile voice from around me. "Wha- where, who are you" I ask looking around for the source of the question. The voice chuckled not unkindly in amusement at my confusion. "I am the one who was sent to welcomes you" said the voice. _

_I know this sounds crazy but I can literally feel the warm smile in its tone. The kind I would get from my parents when I come back from a mission, or the kind I used to get from people I saved as Kid Flash._

"_So, I guess that means I am dead" I sigh in disappointment, "bummer, I had a lot I wanted to do in life". I could feel the wet warmth of tears flooding my eyes and spilling over, they trail down my cheeks and drip onto the ground. _

_I looked down to see my tears dissolve into the ground and create ripples, as if I was standing over water. And then I see it. It's the watch tower and there I am, standing in the botanical gardena, in front of my own memorial hologram? _

"_What's going on?" I ask the voice. "I am showing you the legacy you left behind. Keep watching" the voice said, and I do. _

"_You look good" came Artemis' voice from off view. "Really? Cus I feel like a fraud" says the Kid Flash on screen. I now see that it's Bart in one of my old Kid Flash uniforms. "Well don't" Artemis argues "You're honoring Wally's memory by becoming Kid Flash. I know he 'd be proud." _

"_The girl knows me like no other" I sadly laugh at the scene. "Thanks" smiled Bart bashfully. "So, you're suited up, but as Tigress?" "Artemis was Wally's partner" she explained "I need some distance. I need a change. So let's see how Tigress does" She said putting on her mask. "As a hero?" questioned Bart. "As a blond" Artemis smiled._

_The scene cut to Aqualad giving out orders to the team to send out the team to Mars to help out B'arzz Oum and it closes in on Nightwing leaning by the zeta tubes. "Business as usual" he sadly smiles and leaves. "Always has to leave like a boss" I snort. The scene cuts to another place with Vandal Savage and the War World. _

"_Business as usual" smiles the evil man, shaking the hand of Darkside. "Oh no…" _

_I do what I've always done. I run. "Where are you going?" asks the voice. "Up and out of here. I have to warn them" I tell the voice. _

"_But you can't. It's impossi—"I don't care if you say its impossible, I have to get a message to them somehow!" I yell at the voice, not stopping my running. "I was going to say that, you can't get back alone" the voice responded kindly. That made me slow down my speed and then stop. _

"_But I thought I was alone. I thought I was dead?" I ask the voice. "You are in the in-between of life and death and if you choose, you may go back." I couldn't believe it. I get to go back to my life. "How. What do I have to do?" I ask impatiently. The spot beneath my feet began to glow and beamed out into the distance creating a long, and I mean long road of light. _

"_Keep moving forward" the voice said, "at the end you will find the passage back to the life you once had. But be warned, this road, like life will be difficult and can drain away at you, many do not make it." I smile at the voice and start running again, "What's distance to a speedster? I'll make it back. No matter how hard it is, or how long it seems, I'll come back to those who need me." _

_And I can feel the warm smile again. "I hope you do" the voice said "least I can do is keep you company". "Thanks" and I run._

**A.N. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and give me your thoughts on this. **


	2. AN THERE IS HOPE

**THERE IS HOPE! THERE IS HOPE!**

**Yes it's true! It is very possible that Young Justice is going to be uncancelled and a season 3 is in the process of being made. The creators who write the show (Greg Weisman, Kevin Hopps, etc.)have announced that on April 11th they are going to meet with Warner Brothers studios about seriously bringing back YJ.**

**Ok from what I've been able to get the main reason for the cancellation of Young Justice was because not enough people were buying the merchandise related to the show. **

"**HELLO MEGAN" Doesn't anyone there understand recession? People (myself included) are still affected by the economic situation and are cash-strapped. We just can't go out and buy as much stuff for fun anymore. OKAY, maybe some people can, but most of us have to save what we get. Don't get me wrong I'd love to have a Batman and Robin action figure set but I just can't afford it with me being in school right now. **

**Sad thing is, the Network is a business and the only thing big companies care about is how much money they make at the end of the week. The couldn't care squat about whether or not this show is loved, popular, or possibly the best thing they've aired since the 90's/ early 2000's, they'll drop it if isn't getting them rich. **

**Warner Brothers are no exception but I am hoping and praying, for the sake of all heartbroken fans (myself included) that the meeting on April 11th goes well. **

**OKAY as good as this is we're not in the clear yet. We as fans NEED to give Warner Brothers and the creators an extra push. That's why I ask anyone and everyone who can, to please, please, in the name of all that is right in this world to write emails, letters, anything you can think of to get their attention and express how much we want Young Justice to continue. Not only for us but for the generation that will come after us who need these heroes in their lives. **

**Warner Brothers Info**

**Email: wbsf warnerbros . com (get rid of spaces) **

**Mailing Address:**

**4000 Warner Blvd., **

**Burbank, CA 91522**

**Cartoon Network Info**

**Mailing Address: **

**Cartoon Network**

**1050 Techwood Drive NW**

**Atlanta GA 30318**


End file.
